


things I have not spoken aloud

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: Prompt: Six weeks after the world doesn't end, Aziraphale shows up at Crowley's door holding a bookNot that Crowley thinks anything of it, at first. The angel coming over to the flat is still rather a boggling concept, so for several minutes he is focused on being the ideal host (also known as spoiling his guest).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 117
Collections: Name That Author Round One





	things I have not spoken aloud

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Gomens Event Server Guess that Author game. Huge thanks to Curtaincall for putting it together. And so much love to all the wonderful,supportive souls in that server.

Six weeks after the world doesn't end, Aziraphale shows up at Crowley's door holding a book.

Not that Crowley thinks anything of it, at first. The angel coming over to the flat is still rather a boggling concept, so for several minutes he is focused on being the ideal host (also known as spoiling his guest). It is only after the food has been dished out and the second bottle of wine (this time a 2007 Nosotros that makes Aziraphale’s pleased humming during dessert just a little more obscene) that Crowley remembers that those well manicured fingers had dug into a deep blue leatherbound book when Crowley opened the door and ushered him in. As Aziraphale scrapes the last of his food off his plate, Crowley angles his head and spots the book near where Aziraphale had been standing in the living room. There’s no title on the spine, and he can’t quite see the top of it, but it looks thick, and it has a well worn feel to it. One of the angel’s favorites then? 

It makes Crowley’s heart stutter, the thought that maybe he brought it so that he may stay the night. It had only happened once or twice since that first night, when Aziraphale had nowhere else to go and Crowley had finally been desperate enough to offer up his own unworthy home. Twice now, they had drunk enough that Crowley had passed out and awoken to the lovely sight of Aziraphale puttering around these concrete walls, adding a color and vibrancy that made Crowley’s brain shut down. A joke or two had been made about bringing a book for future sleepovers before the mood turned awkward and the angel had made a hasty exit. 

“Another glass, angel?” Crowley stood and began removing the dishes after he topped off the glasses. Motioning to the couch, he added, “You can read your book while I get these done.”

“Actually...” 

Crowley snapped the dishes away. That tone always meant a change. 

Aziraphale fluttered nervously over to the book. “I actually, this isn’t…”

“Spit it out, Aziraphale.” He winced at his harsh tone and cleared his throat, looked away.

The blonde stepped closer, voice soft. “It’s actually a gift.” 

“...A gift?”

“Yes...for you.” And then the angel’s soft hands were touching his. 

Crowley felt like arguing. Aziraphale shouldn’t give gifts, he was the gift. Crowley gave paltry imitations, nothing could compare, didn’t he  _ know _ that?

The demon looked at the book. Recognized Aziraphale’s script immediately.

“I...You deserve so much more but I figure this is a good start. There have been a multitude of ways I have wronged you. Things I have not spoken aloud. Things I have felt for so long, my love.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ “Things to Thank Crowley For.” He blinked back salt water. “V--volume one?”

Aziraphale moved closer, shyly fluttered those lashes at him. “I was hoping we could start volume two tonight. Perhaps, with a kiss?”


End file.
